Exdeath/Dissidia (PSP)
[[Lista di personaggi in Dissidia Final Fantasy|Personaggio di Dissidia]] Exdeath エクスデス (Ekusudesu) Informazioni AffiliazioneGuerrieri di Chaos RazzaAlbero SessoMaschio Gameplay - Dissidia TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXPotere del Nulla Ipermossa EXPotere del Nulla ArmiAste, bastoni ProtezioniScudi, mitene, elmi, armature leggere, armature pesanti Armi esclusiveBaffo di Ghido, Ramo di Muur, Frusta di Enuo Gameplay - Dissidia 012 TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXPower of the Void Ipermossa EXPower of the Void ArmiSpade, spadoni, aste, bastoni ProtezioniScudi, granscudi, mitene, elmi, armature leggere, armature pesanti Armi esclusiveGhido's Blade, Moore Branch, Enuo's Scourge Dietro le quinte Origine''Final Fantasy V'' DesignerTetsuya Nomura Originale di Yoshitaka Amano Voce giapponeseTarou Ishida Voce americanaGerald C. Rivers Exdeath, antagonista principale di Final Fantasy V è un personaggio giocabile nella serie di Dissidia. Nel suo gioco d'origine, era un albero della gran foresta di Muur che aveva ottenuto forma umana e manie di conquista a causa dei demoni segregati al suo interno, ma fu sigillato nella crepa interdimensionale e riuscì a tornare vent'anni dopo per portare il mondo sotto il suo controllo tramite il potere del Nulla. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, è un guerriero al servizio del dio della discordia Chaos, e uno dei più attivi nell'ambito del conflitto. Ignoto al dio della discordia, Exdeath trama di sprofondare l'intero mondo nel Nulla e collabora segretamente con altri malvagi per raggiungere tale scopo. Il suo principale ostacolo verso il suo obiettivo è il guerriero di Cosmos Bartz, che sente di dover affrontare Exdeath pur non ricordando chi egli sia. Exdeath ritorna come personaggio giocabile in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in cui gioca un ruolo fondamentale nello svolgersi del conflitto e nel portarne le sorti a favore di Chaos, scoprendo la natura degli abomini di cristallo chiamati manikin e liberandone sul mondo un'intera orda per ostacolare i guerrieri di Cosmos. Il guerriero che si contrappone attivamente a lui è Cain. Profilo Aspetto fisico L'aspetto di Exdeath è direttamente basato sui dipinti concettuali realizzati da Yoshitaka Amano e usati per le sprite di battaglia del gioco originale: è un essere di aspetto umanoide dal fisico massiccio, interamente coperto da un'armatura azzurrina che lascia scoperte solo le mani, color bianco cenere. L'armatura è decorata con filature dorate e perle viola, le spalle e i gomiti presentano enormi spuntoni e l'elmo ha una forma affusolata, con una sottile fessura che gli permette la vista. Indossa inoltre un gonnellino a due strati riccamente decorato e lungo fino alle ginocchia, mentre dalle spalle parte un lungo mantello di un azzurro leggermente più chiaro rispetto all'armatura. Appeso al fianco sinistro è presente un pugnale dal fodero riccamente decorato, ma come per altri personaggi, esso ha funzione unicamente decorativa. In modalità EX, Exdeath assorbe il potere del Nulla e assume l'aspetto della sua forma arborea affrontata al termine del gioco originale: di aspetto rimane esattamente uguale, ma l'armatura diventa di un blu più scuro come nelle versioni del gioco precedenti quella per smartphone, le filature sull'armatura diventano rosse e più spesse, il mantello diventa più scuro e il gonnellino è sostituito da un insieme di tralci marroni che compongono sul davanti un orrido volto demoniaco. Il clone di Exdeath si chiama Albero impostore, ed è di colore verde acqua. ;Costumi alternativi *' ' - Primo costume alternativo, è un recolor del costume base basato su un nemico chiamato Anima di Exdeath apparso nel gioco originale: l'armatura è color verde acqua, con le parti viola di una tonalità più calda. In modalità EX, cambia aspetto come il costume base, ma con uno schema di colori tendente al verde pallido e il gonnellino di tralci color verde oliva. *' ' - Secondo costume alternativo, basato sugli artwork di Amano per la sua forma finale Neo Exdeath: appare come un demone dalla pelle bianca, con capelli argentei ed enormi corna ricurve gialle ornate con anelli dorati, che indossa un'armatura aderente nera con filature dorate, una cintura rossa e d'oro con una gemma azzurra sul davanti e due fasce gialle appese ai lati, e un mantello blu scuro con la parte interna gialla. In modalità EX, la pelle diventa più scura e i capelli marroni, l'armatura assume un colore nero seppia, il mantello diventa viola e le corna si allungano e diventano rosse, rendendo Exdeath identico al demone principale visibile sulla sprite di Neo Exdeath nel gioco originale. Caratteristiche L'arma usata da Exdeath è una sorta di ibrido tra spada e scettro, ornato con spuntoni dorati e terminante con una lama ricurva: l'arma è usata sia come spada, sia come catalizzatore magico. L'arma assume una colorazione leggermente diversa quando Exdeath indossa il costume "Abito santalum", diventando più tendente al rosa carne. Storia Dodicesimo ciclo In un ciclo imprecisato Exdeath trovò nel paradosso empireo il portale verso il Nulla da cui provenivano i manikin, e riottenne molti dei propri ricordi. Decise perciò di sfruttare la cosa a suo vantaggio: durante il dodicesimo ciclo, lo stregone e Garland incontrarono i guerrieri di Cosmos Lightning e Cain, di cui la prima infuriata per il tradimento del secondo, dimostrato dall'omicidio del loro compagno Bartz da parte del dragone: Exdeath mise la pulce nell'orecchio a Lightning rivelando che Bartz non era il primo omicidio di Cain, e decise di seguirlo per scoprire il rifugio degli altri guerrieri dell'armonia. In seguito, Exdeath incontrò nuovamente Cain nella culla di Orphan, intento a coprire le spalle ai propri alleati partiti per raggiungere la crepa, e gli scagliò contro un'orda di manikin: il suo tentativo fu però vano, poiché Golbez stava intralciando il controllo di Exdeath su di essi. Infuriato per il tradimento del collega, lo stregone arboreo affrontò Cain di persona, ma fu sconfitto e svanì nel nulla. Tredicesimo ciclo Uno dei primi incontri di Exdeath fu nel Pandaemonium con Terra e il Cavalier Cipolla: spaventato dalla potenza del guerriero di Chaos e intenzionato a proteggere la compagna con ogni mezzo, il giovane guerriero riuscì ad evitare lo scontro rimarcando il fatto che non sarebbe stato certo un avversario degno. Exdeath accettò, ma lo ammonì che la codardia non avrebbe mai permesso loro di trovare i cristalli: poco dopo, incontrò Kefka e gli rivelò che Terra era ormai completamente indipendente e non sarebbe mai ritornata dalla parte della discordia. Più avanti, Exdeath ebbe un'ulteriore conferma del tradimento di Golbez quando lo incontrò nel cuore planetario, intento a dialogare con il fratello Cecil riguardo ai cristalli. Fermamente intenzionato a non lasciare impunita la cosa tentò di attaccarlo, ma fu interrotto proprio da Cecil, che difese il fratello e sconfisse Exdeath, affermando come Golbez fosse diverso dagli altri malvagi. Lo stregone arboreo non poté che ritirarsi, ridendo del fatto che luce e oscurità avevano comunque la stessa origine. Più tardi, Kefka suggerì a Kuja di unire le forze con Exdeath per catturare Bartz e Gidan, in competizione per chi trovasse il proprio cristallo per primo: nella torre di Kefka, quindi, lo stregone in azzurro lasciò una perfetta copia del cristallo di Bartz, che il ragazzo afferrò immediatamente, finendo teletrasportato direttamente nella base dei guerrieri di Chaos, nella terra della discordia. Durante le peripezie del ragazzo per portare a casa la pelle, Exdeath inviò un'ondata di manikin contro di lui e il suo amico Squall, ma non riuscì a fermarli: in seguito, nella crepa interdimensionale, Exdeath affrontò Bartz e fu nuovamente sconfitto, mentre il giovane osservava con stupore la propria piuma di chocobo portafortuna trasformarsi nel suo cristallo. Lo scontro finale fra i due avvenne ancora nella crepa interdimensionale: dopo aver rivelato (a modo suo) ai guerrieri di Cosmos la vera natura del sacrificio della dea dell'armonia, ovvero che i cristalli erano manifestazioni del suo potere e ottenendoli i guerrieri avevano indebolito la loro dea, Exdeath e Bartz si affrontarono. Quest'ultimo ebbe ancora una volta la meglio: Exdeath scomparve ridendo maleficamente, poiché tutto il mondo sarebbe presto o tardi tornato al Nulla, e lui si stava già portando avanti. Quest ufficiali In un ciclo imprecisato, Gilgamesh fu sconfitto da Bartz e perse parte dei propri ricordi: cercando il suo rivale per la rivincita, lo spadaccino si imbatté in Exdeath e, non riconoscendolo, lo scambiò per E... E... Enkidu, il suo "fedele compagno" di avventure: di lì a poco Gilgamesh si ricordò di chi aveva di fronte e affrontò a viso aperto l'ex padrone, che lo sconfisse e prese in giro il destino beffardo: ancora una volta, Gilgamesh era condannato a sparire nella crepa. Durante il dodicesimo ciclo, dopo l'incontro fra Lightning e Firion e i ricordi sorti nella ragazza alla vista della rosa selvatica del compagno, Exdeath la incontrò e affrontò, prendendola in giro per il fatto di affidare i propri ricordi a un fiore: sconfitto dalle forze combinate di Lightning e Yuna, non poté che battere in ritirata. Sempre durante il dodicesimo ciclo, Exdeath ebbe una discussione con Sephiroth riguardo alla natura di "gusci vuoti" dei manikin: questo convinse l'ex SOLDIER a togliersi la vita per risorgere mantenendo i propri ricordi, e scoprire così la verità sul conflitto divino. Gameplay Exdeath è classificato come Intimidatore, e il suo stile di gioco consiste nell'usare la difesa come attacco vincente. Le sue caratteristiche fanno di lui il tank per antonomasia in entrambi i giochi: i suoi alti valori difensivi compensano una velocità di movimento e di attacco assolutamente infima, ed è quindi il personaggio più adatto alla difesa tattica e al contrattacco che all'offesa diretta. Molti suoi attacchi Audacia sono legati alle parate, ed è uno tra i pochi personaggi in grado di bloccare anche gli attacchi PV. Gli attacchi in parata possono inoltre essere seguiti da rapidi contrattacchi se si preme o subito dopo aver parato con successo. L'attacco sferrato varia in base alla distanza dal rivale, ma la velocità di esecuzione sarà sempre molto più alta del normale: * - Uragano * verso l'avversario - Spada danzante (può essere usato due volte) * lontano dall'avversario - Onda vuota (può essere usato due volte) * - Almagesto * lontano dall'avversario - Gran croce In Dissidia 012, Exdeath subice alcune leggere variazioni al gameplay: le parate e i contrattacchi sono più veloci nell'esecuzione, gli attacchi PV a lunga esecuzione possono essere bloccati con o usando un attacco in parata. Boss In Dissidia, Exdeath è combattuto come boss durante le storie Odissea del destino IV e Odissea del destino V, è sconfitto definitivamente al termine del primo capitolo dell'Impulso di tenebra, ed è affrontabile anche nelle storie opzionali Sogni di gloria e Caos interiore. In Dissidia 012, Exdeath è affrontato durante le storie Verità indiscernibile, Rapporto 6, Guidato dalla luna, Caccia al tesoro e La fine del conflitto. Mosse Attacchi Audacia ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Attacchi PV ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Modalità EX La modalità EX di Exdeath si chiama Potere del Nulla, e aumenta i suoi poteri facendolo tornare parzialmente al suo vero aspetto di albero stregato. In questa fase, Exdeath ottiene l'abilità automatica Rigene, che ripristina gradualmente i suoi PV, e l'abilità esclusiva Iperdifesa, che permette di rendere più rapide le sue parate e raddoppiare il numero di contrattacchi Audacia concatenabili. L'ipermossa EX di Exdeath è chiamata Potere del Nulla, anche se nel primo Dissidia il nome che appariva quando era usata era "Le leggi dell'universo non hanno senso!", in riferimento alla famosa frase che appariva su schermo durante la battaglia contro Neo Exdeath nel gioco originale. Dopo aver bloccato il rivale e averlo colpito con una spadata, Exdeath inizierà a caricare una sfera di Nulla e il giocatore dovrà tenere premuto il pulsante per ingrandirla e svuotare la barra blu che apparirà su schermo, rilasciandolo nel momento esatto in cui raggiungerà lo 0. Se sarà realizzato un "Perfetto!", Exdeath concluderà con Neo Almagesto, rimpicciolendo il Nulla in cui è intrappolato il rivale e danneggiando la sua Audacia, per poi disintegralo con le sue mani, danneggiando i PV e silenziando persino la musica di battaglia. Se non è realizzato il "Perfetto!", ovvero se la barra è ferma a un qualsiasi altro numero, Exdeath entrerà nella sfera di Nulla e userà Gran croce, causando danni minori all'Audacia e poi ai PV. Equipaggiamento Exdeath può equipaggiare aste, bastoni, scudi, mitene, elmi, armature leggere e pesanti. In Dissidia 012 può usare anche spade, spadoni e granscudi. Le sue armi esclusive puntano ad aumentare l'Audacia in base alle parate effettuate con successo, più che adatte al suo stile di combattimento. Armi esclusive ;Dissidia ;Dissidia 012 Galleria Allusioni ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' *Le frasi di introduzione di Exdeath, "Rabbia e odio non possono sconfiggermi!" e "Preparati per l'oltremondo" sono basate su frasi da lui dette nello scontro uno contro uno con Galuf nel gioco originale. *Tutti gli attacchi PV di Exdeath e gli attacchi Audacia Polarità inversa e Onda vuota sono usati da lui o da Neo Exdeath nel gioco originale. *L'attacco Polarità inversa è basato su un'abilità nemica che permetteva di modificare la disposizione dei personaggi invertendo le loro file. In Dissidia, Exdeath la usa per avvicinarsi o allontanarsi dal rivale. *Il nome dell'ipermossa EX di Exdeath nel primo Dissidia, "Le leggi dell'universo non hanno senso!", è una frase che appare su schermo durante la battaglia contro Neo Exdeath nel gioco originale. La frase appare prima che il boss usi l'attacco Gran croce. *L'attacco Neo Almagesto, che inghiotte il rivale in una sfera di Nulla e lo fa sparire, è ispirato a un evento avvenuto nel gioco originale, in cui Exdeath collaudava il suo controllo del Nulla sulle città del mondo di Final Fantasy V: le risucchiava in un'enorme sfera di Nulla, lasciando solo un enorme cratere al loro posto. *Mentre usa Neo Almagesto, Exdeath dice la frase "Embrace the stillness of eternity" ("abbraccia il silenzio dell'eternità"). Questa frase è un riferimento a una frase detta dallo stregone Enuo nelle edizioni del gioco a partire da quella per Game Boy Advance: "Tutto ciò che è sigillato in questa oscurità è il silenzio dell'eternità". *Le armi esclusive di Exdeath sono riferimenti a elementi a lui legati nel gioco originale: la prima è un riferimento a Ghido, la tartaruga con cui si scontra a un certo punto del gioco, la seconda è un riferimento alla gran foresta di Muur, il luogo dove Exdeath è nato, e la terza è un riferimento al necromante Enuo, il primo stregone a controllare il potere del Nulla. *La posa di vittoria di Exdeath è identica alla sua in Final Fantasy V. *Quando affronta i guerrieri di Cosmos nell'Impulso di tenebra, Exdeath dice la frase "Tutto tornerà nel Nulla, me compreso... Per sempre!". Questa frase è direttamente basata sulle parole di Neo Exdeath all'inizio della battaglia finale: "Tutto tornerà nel nulla. E poi svanirò anch'io... per sempre!!!" *Quando Exdeath inizia la sua ipermossa EX, è inquadrato in primo piano in una posa simile a quella della sprite della sua forma arborea, mentre la transizione dello schermo avviene per mezzo di un cerchio che si allarga, in maniera simile alle sfere di Nulla che Exdeath usava per inghiottire le città nel gioco originale. La frase che dice, "To the silent beyond!", è riferita al tema musicale "L'oltre silente" riprodotto dopo la sconfitta di Neo Exdeath, il cui titolo originale è proprio "The Silent Beyond". *Quando Exdeath raggiunge il livello 100, diventa acquistabile nel catalogo PG un file audio segreto, in cui urla "Turtle!": in Final Fantasy V, Exdeath sbottava "Tartaruga!" quando la tartaruga Ghido si faceva avanti per affrontarlo. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' *Quando Exdeath usa la sua ipermossa EX su Gilgamesh, essa subisce una leggera variazione grafica: durante la fase interattiva appare a schermo la frase "You worthless fool!" ("Inutile imbecille!"), mentre eseguendo Neo Almagesto la frase "Fall into the depths of the Rift!" ("Piomba nelle profondità della Crepa!") sostituisce il nome dell'attacco. Questo siparietto rispecchia le parole di Exdeath durante la battaglia contro Gilgamesh nel castello di Exdeath: "Inutile imbecille! Hai fatto fin troppi guai, ti bandisco da questa dimensione!" Curiosità *In Dissidia, Exdeath è il terzo guerriero di Chaos a cadere. In Dissidia 012 è il primo. *Una delle frasi di sconfitta di Exdeath è "Finirò come un miraggio?". La traduzione letterale dal giapponese di questa frase è "È questa la mia Fantasia Finale?" *Sebbene la sua arma sia una spada, nel primo Dissidia Exdeath non era in grado di equipaggiare questo tipo di armi. In Dissidia 012 Exdeath può equipaggiare spade e spadoni. *Exdeath è uno di quattro maghi tra le fila di Chaos a non spostarsi levitando, assieme ad Artemisia, Kefka e, in Dissidia 012, Terra. Assieme ad Artemisia, è anche l'unico personaggio incapace di correre. *Exdeath è l'unico personaggio, nei primi due Dissidia, a disporre di un attacco che gli permetta di teletrasportarsi a lunga distanza. *La fase interattiva dell'ipermossa EX di Exdeath consiste nello svuotare una barra fino allo 0 assoluto, in riferimento alla sua visione del Nulla come fine di ogni cosa e ritorno allo zero. Questa abilità funziona in maniera esattamente opposta a quella della nube oscura, che consiste nel riempire una barra fino al 120%, in riferimento alla sua visione del Nulla come potere supremo. *La caratterizzazione di Exdeath nella serie di Dissidia contrasta molto con quella del gioco originale: la sua ossessione con il restituire ogni cosa al Nulla e l'intenzione di sparire assieme ad esso una volta che tutto sarà finito sono tipiche solo di Neo Exdeath. *A causa della sua caratterizzazione generica e cliché nel gioco originale, Exdeath era uno dei cattivi meno apprezzati nella saga regolare. L'esagerazione dei suoi tratti caratteristici e la comicità involontaria delle sue frasi in Dissidia lo hanno reso uno dei più popolari della serie spin-off. *Exdeath è uno di soli tre personaggi a possedere un attacco PV caricato quasi impossibile da schivare, assieme all'Imperatore e all'assist Aerith. *Nei primi due Dissidia, Exdeath era il personaggio con il maggior numero di attacchi: ben diciotto attacchi Audacia e otto attacchi PV. *In Dissidia 012, Exdeath non poggia il pugno sinistro direttamente sul fianco quando indossa il suo secondo costume alternativo, per via del fatto che è più stretto in vita rispetto agli altri. *La modalità EX, l'ipermossa EX e l'oggetto per creare l'arma esclusiva di livello 100 di Exdeath sono chiamati tutti e tre "Potere del Nulla". *L'attacco Parata Omni è la parata più efficace dei primi due Dissidia: può essere caricata, ha effetto istantaneo e può bloccare quasi qualunque attacco senza subire stordimento. de:Exdeath (Dissidia) en:Exdeath/Dissidia (PSP) es:Exdeath/Dissidia Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia 012